About Night Love Song
by dark-night-girl
Summary: Raven and Beastboy Logan have a beautifull movie night...rated little M...oneshot


Raven open her eyes, the sun was shining on her window, and her room full of light. She moved on her bed softly, she doesn't want to wake up the men next to her. Walking through the room, she open her wardrobe, and take some clothe, for next go to the bathroom to take a shower. Raven let the cold water wash her naked body, she really need it, a lot.

I'm a sure-fire pussy cat  
I ain't gonna tell you that

Raven dress up in the bathroom, and brush her long purple hair, she cant believe what's going on with her, of course she know she loves him, but she can't believe it, she can't believe what happen the last night… 

I'm giving myself away  
You're a real catch that's a fact  
I am gonna tell you that  
Baby I want you to stay

_(Last night)_

_Raven were sitting on the common room couch, start seen Underworld 3 on DvD exclusive at midnight, when somebody open the door, interrupting the titles._

_-What's wrong Logan?- asked Raven, looking up and seeing the beautiful green teenage, who now called him self Logan._

_-I just can't sleep- answer the green boy, sitting on the kitchen table._

_-Do you want to see with me Underworld 3- said Raven, pressing pause on the remote control, thinking in Logan and what she felts from him._

My fever's high your tide is low  
Just don't forget to love me  
No no no no

_-Sure, I don't see why not-answer Logan sitting with her teenage friend "I wish she told me what she felt" thought, depressed. He knows Raven is in love with him, cause since Malchior, beast boy spies Raven transformed on a fly._

_-What's wrong now- asked one more time Raven, looking the semi-depressed face of Logan._

_Nothing, I'm just thinking about mal…marshmallows- said Logan, smiling nervous._

Whatever you sold me  
Whatever you feed me  
It's taking me over and over

_-Sure- said Raven, sarcastic, she where specialist on read mind since the sixteen (two years ago)._

_-Ok, ok, kill me if you want, but I still thinking you love him, I saw the draws on you're bedroom- that was truth, Raven have a draw of Malchior on her room._

_-I DON'T love him, ok, it's just I like to draw my past, I have some pictures about "terra" (emphasis in that word) Trigon and you're beast, on the collection._

_-Well- Logan blush, he is sure that Raven know he's secret._

_-Let's see the movie for once at all; I'm boring- said Raven, turning on the movie again. They saw the movie quietly; nobody wants to ruin that moment of peace with the love person. When it finishes, they were sleeping, but Logan wakes up with the credits music._

I'm the cat that can fight it  
Whenever I need it  
Your kiss kills me with, desire

_-Raven…- whispered Logan, but Raven didn't wake up. He decided to carry Raven to her room, so he took Raven like just married and walk along the corridors, when he arrives to the gothic room. He hasn't see it very good, who can with millions eyes. He admired the room, it looked gorgeous under the full moon light. Logan wake up to the trance, tending Raven on the bed._

_-hmm…what's wrong- said Raven, waking up when Logan where kissing her cheek._

_-Nothing, you sleep on the credits, and I don't want wake you- answer Logan blushing more than before._

_-Ok, I'm just tired- say Raven, Logan were walking out the room when he felt a black energy pull him back to the bed, sitting him on the bed, next Raven._

_Don't go, please- Raven took his hand, she know that were her opportunity._

Young gun you're the one  
Lift me up and take me on  
Just like you did in my dream  
Sweet man I know you can  
But I would never tell you that  
Baby I'm diggin' your scene

_Why Raven, what happens- asked Logan. Raven sit on her bed, very, VERY close Logan face._

_I don't want to be alone this night- answer Raven, giving a little kiss on the green boy lips. Logan feel a strange warm on his body, but soon he follow the kiss, hugging Raven and approaching they more than before. Raven felt she is going to cry, she never felt loved since she were a little innocent kid…but now she weren't innocent…_

_Soon the romantic kisses were changing to something more than caress, Raven were under Logan, only with a t-shirt and her panties, but Logan were only in boxers._

My fever's high let's roll the dice  
But don't forget I love you  
No no no no

_Are you sure- asked Logan, kissing her neck one more time._

_More than I'm alive, I love you- said Raven, softly taking of Logan boxers, enjoying the moment. Logan kiss Raven one last time, he know that were going to hurt her. He was very carefully, but when something stop him, he only do it faster. Raven should be screaming now, but Logan were kissing her, so she only cry, but not for the pain, she were crying for her, how would be they're lives before that._

Whatever you sold me  
Whatever you feed me  
It's taking me over and over   
I'm the cat that can fight it  
Whenever I need it  
Your kiss kills me with…

_Logan only stay there, he look Raven was crying, but she doesn't stop, she started to move her hips._

_I'm fine now- staid Raven, kissing Logan again, who started moving too. Logan and Raven were breading fast, they were tired by the hour and by the faster moves. Raven only look up, moaning, and see two green eyes who love her, she felt it too, she just enjoy Logan making love her. Logan senses Raven muscles tensing; giving the sensation of she is on the extreme of luxurious. Soon Logan feels it too, and then he and Raven started moaning very stronger. Logan let him fall next Raven but he don't break the connection. Raven hugs him, kissing him one more time._

_I love you too Raven- was the last thing That Logan said, before the two fall in the world of dreams._

_(Now)_

Raven goes to the door in the right moment her man wakes up.

Good morning- said him, opening his two green beautiful eyes.

_You're contagious, I'm confusing   
We can take this anywhere we like it  
You're amazing, so amusing  
Your kiss kills me with desire_

Morning Logan, how do you sleep- ask Raven, smiling and approaching him.

Like a kitty- said him, kissing her softly. Raven sit on Logan legs and round his neck with her arms. Logan pushes his love to the bed, and breading fast and exited proceeds to taste Raven stomach.

Wait- said Raven, at the time Logan were taking of her t-shirt.

What's wrong- asked Logan, sitting again on the bed, with a very sad face.

We must be on the common room; it's time to lunch- said Raven, sitting next to Logan.

You are saying we sleep until two o'clock- asked Logan, surprised.

Yep, I wake up at one twenty- said Raven.

Well I don't care what time is it- was the last thing he said before kissing Raven again, with another desire smile.

_Whatever you sold me  
Whatever you feed me  
It's taking me over and over   
I'm the cat that can fight it  
Whenever I need it  
Your kiss kills me_

_That's all_

_I hope you liked _

_See you…_


End file.
